


Switching

by CaramelFrog



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkwardness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:19:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6498757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaramelFrog/pseuds/CaramelFrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga decides he wants to try and take on the dominant role for once. Daichi isn't sure of how he feels about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Switching

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the kink meme. Written from the POV of Daichi, which is a first for me; I also apologise if the English if slightly off at times, as I'm not a native speaker.  
>  The request was this one: https://hqkink.dreamwidth.org/1761.html?thread=191201#cmt191201

Sugawara's room was a perfect representation of its owner, Daichi had decided. It was simple, without extravagant designs or oddities, yet also warm and welcoming. It was always nice to just hang out in there, it felt relaxing to just let loose with his friend-recently-turned-lover.

Well, it felt relaxing until he felt a finger jam in his side ; with the way it dug in his flesh, he would be surprised if it didn't bruise some. His mind had started to wander as he got deep on thoughts about...What was it again ? Well, nothing important. Or at least nothing more important than the owner of the offending finger, as he'd just been reminded. Suga was giving him one of those grins of his, apparently amused at the very undignified noise that had escaped Daichi's lips.

The hint of a blush crept on Daichi's cheeks as he muttered something that sounded like a small sorry. He finally turned his full attention to his friend (boyfriend ? Maybe ? Daichi didn't really know). They were meant to study together, though they both knew it wouldn't last long. They both had good grades anyway, so this study session was not especially needed ; they just wanted to spend time together.

And Suga was making what he wanted a bit more clear right now, as he had slowly but surely gotten closer to Daichi. He was pretty sure the smaller man wasn't sitting with his legs touching his a minute ago after all. And that smile had shifted a little ; it was a subtle change really ; his smile itself was slightly less wide, while his eyes softened and darkened a little, his pupils widening. The expression was softer overall but the new intensity in the way Suga looked at him made it also a little more scary ; almost predatory, though Daichi knew Suga would never hurt him (or at least not willingly. He was a bit violent in the way he expressed his love sometimes, but it was mostly a lack of understanding his own strength).

Daichi was far from dumb, and he knew his… Suga well. Well enough to be able to tell exactly what he was hoping for ; they'd done that kind of stuff before, and it was a lot of fun to watch the other man squirm and come undone under him, so he couldn't say he wasn't interested. He was very interested as a matter of fact, something he liked to blame on his hormones as a young adult.

His mind was starting to wander again, though this time it was more impure thoughts- mostly about the way Suga's breath hitched when he touched just the right spots, the way his face flushed, his muscles trembled under his care. Once again the other man had to grab his attention, though this time it was much more pleasant, as he could feel a pair of slightly chapped lips pressing against his own. Snapping out of it, Daichi's hands reached up to pull the other closer, finding himself wanting more contact. Their kisses were always a little awkward at first ; they'd gotten better, they didn't knock their teeth awkwardly against the other's, but it still wasn't quite perfect yet. Still, it was very nice.

Their kissing was always something that started as soft and sort of lazy, nice and slow, just like Daichi liked it really. It often evolved in something more passionate subtly, getting there slowly but surely. Today was different though, as Daichi found himself pressed against Suga's bed- when did he get there ?

The other man was towering over him, standing with merely one knee on the bed- right in between Daichi's legs. It was odd to see the other taller than him for once, but pleasant. It was funny how everything seemed pleasant when he was around the other man, and he had to wonder if it was just his crush (love?) for the other talking or if Suga was just that amazing.

That pleasant feeling didn't last much though ; Suga leaned in seductively to give him a kiss, only it seemed he was a little too eager ; there was the first knock of teeth against teeth in a while, the flesh of Daichi's lips trapped in between, making for a very unpleasant, painful feeling. As he recoiled from the impact, Daichi's head bumped against the wall behind him. Suga stared at him, this time his eyes wide with worry.

“Daichi are you okay ?”

It was his fault, kind of, but well. Once the dull pain vanished from his head, Daichi looked back at Suga with a small smile, which apparently was contagious as Suga himself couldn't refrain an amused grin. Soon enough both men broke out into full out laughter, feeling both a little sorry about their lack of experience- but also highly amused at how terrible they were at this whole thing.

“What were you even trying to do?”

Once the laughs had subdued a little, Daichi had pulled Suga so he'd be on his lap, a knee on each sides of his legs, as he wrapped an arm around his waist securely.

“Taking the lead. I'm a man too you know, I like to be in charge once in a while.”

Oh.

While he was still smiling, Daichi was also giving him a slightly puzzled look. Was he not satisfied with the way things were? He'd voice it if he were unhappy right? Then again, he'd just expressed it right now. With a tiny bit of a pout. Which was adorable and made Daichi want to kiss him again, though more carefully this time to avoid the previous blunder. But Suga wanted to talk so he refrained from it all, looking more serious now.

“Would you mind if we switched things up a bit? We've done it a certain way before and I'd like to try it my way to see. I mean, you're the captain, you're always in charge of everything, wouldn't it be good for you to relax and let me take the lead once in a while?”

That blush was most adorable on Suga's face, and Daichi, despite his hesitations found himself nodding. He trusted the man currently sitting on his lap to take care of him, even if it seemed a little strange when he said it like that. And probably embarrassing for him to admit when he'd tried a smooth approach before. Then again, it seemed smooth wasn't exactly how they did things, judging by their previous attempt at kissing.

 

The atmosphere around them had changed, and it was back to a more romantic one, sort of; Suga leaned in again, this time with much less force, successfully kissing Daichi. Without it being painful or awkward, it was just right somehow. Which was a very, very nice change, as Daichi's lips were still somewhat sore; the way Suga's slid effortlessly against his made it all better, as cheesy as it sounded.

Still Daichi felt oddly nervous; it wasn't the first time they did the do like that, but it would be different. He could think of many things that were odd about it, and he'd never thought about them beforehand. Like the fact things were meant to come out of a specific place, not inside it, and Suga often needed a lot of time to relax and be able to take it all, and would it even fit? It was pretty intimidating. 

He didn't know he was so easily distracted from the task at hand, as he found himself facing a frown. Suga's hands were on both his cheeks, holding his face so he couldn't look away.

“If you don't want to do it, tell me, but don't space out on me while we're making out.”  
“Sorry. I just realised how nerves-wracking it probably was for you the first time.”  
That earned him a small click of the tongue; apparently not the right answer.  
Suga's face turned into a different type of stern frown, as he deepened his voice.  
“Daichi! Don't go in that mode where you over-think things!”  
While Suga's attempts at impersonating Daichi was terrible, it did work like intended, making Daichi himself crack up.  
“Don't use my own words on me!”  
That said, they both smiled at each other's again, Suga's hands finding their way under the captain's shirt. Might as well enjoy it; Daichi carefully leaned back, closing his eyes but not letting his mind wander too much, instead focusing on what he was feeling. Suga's hands were smaller than his, his fingers longer and thinner; still they held some strength. They were slightly cold, sending a shiver up his spine as their calloused tip ran lightly along his hot skin. It seemed all the kissing did manage to make his body react, even if his mind had been drifting; he just noticed then how into it he was getting.

Suga's hands were precise in what they were doing, tracing around his abs gently but firmly, the cold slowly fading as they warmed up. Opening his eyes a little, Daichi couldn't help but blush at the look of concentration and adoration the other man had for him; completely focused on the task at hand.

He had to admit it was pretty relaxing to just lay back and let the other do his things, despite his wish to touch him more. He removed his shirt at least, wiggling a little to get out of it so his lover would have a better access to whatever it was he wanted to touch there. Which he didn't fail to do, slowly leaning closer, his hands still stroking around Daichi's abs as his mouth went to his neck.

The kisses were nice and soft, but then came some odd wet and sloppy ones that felt odd- sending a different type of shiver up Daichi's spine as his nose scrunched up slightly. He wasn't too sure of what Suga was trying to do right now but it didn't feel too nice. Now there was a stinging sensation and- oh.

“Are you trying to give me hickeys?”  
“I'm succeeding in giving you hickeys!”

There was some sort of pride in his voice there. If he weren't already quite flushed at the whole idea of having his boyfriend(?) all over him, he'd probably blush.

“We are dating right? You're my boyfriend?”  
At that Suga stopped his (now more enjoyable, Daichi had to admit) kissing to look at him, giving him an odd look.  
“Yes, we are. Was now really a good time to start discussing it?”

No, no it wasn't. Daichi merely gave him a small sorry smile before pulling at his shirt, wanting his share of eye-candy. Now that they both were in the same state of undress, things got a little more interesting to the young man, who couldn't refrain from reaching to stroke the other's back with his hands. Suga, despite being smaller than him, was still pretty nicely built, with just the right amount of muscles in the right place to make him, put bluntly, incredibly sexy. At least in Daichi's mind.

The fact he could feel his skin- which was just as hot as his- flush against his chest and stomach as Suga went back to his neck, kissing and- wait were those teeth- biting, apparently, was already pretty arousing in itself.  
That was not counting on Suga suddenly rolling his hips against him; he'd probably felt his interest through their pants and had every intention on using it, earning himself a small, muffled moan. He'd moved on to his ear, licking, biting and kissing, making odd noises and earning himself a bit of a laugh as it admittedly tickled.

“Daichi, you're really ruining my image as a sexy dominant male by laughing at me.”  
He could hear the pout in the other's voice, having a hard time not laughing at him again.  
“My bad, you just tickled me is all.”  
That said Daichi's hands found their way lower, groping at a part of the other man's anatomy he really liked. A lot. Suga's behind was a thing to marvel at in his mind, as it was firm and still round and just the nicest thing ever right now.   
Apparently the message had gone through as the other man started to shift his hips a little more, grinding down on Daichi's very obvious erection, giving him small jolts of pleasure with each small thrust. He could feel a small smirk against his skin. Suga was obviously enjoying his teasing, knowing full well how much he was craving for more.  
Finally, the smaller man decided to shift off the other, helping him lie down more comfortably on the bed before making himself more comfortable as well, kicking off his shorts alongside his boxers, not really caring about where they'd hand. Daichi stiffened a little when the same happened to his own clothes, remembering suddenly who was going to be on the receiving end. Not that he was against it, just… apprehensive. And he'd almost forgotten about that. Just relax and let Suga handle it, right? Suga was good at handling things.

As a matter of fact Suga had found a new thing to handle, something that was stiff, pointing at him and a little red. He definitely was good at handling things as Daichi bucked up a little, letting out a small moan and just closing his eyes. The apprehension was still there but fading a little as waves of pleasure washed over him, Suga's hands on his cock, doing a wonderful job at bringing him joy.

Daichi was just losing himself in the nice feeling of laying back and letting his boyfriend (for real now, he'd made sure of it) give him a wonderful handjob. It was funny how much more smoothly things went when he let the other take charge. He lost himself so much he failed to notice one hand had left him to fidget with a small bottle of lube.

He only really noticed when something wet and cold went against a now very clenched part of his anatomy. He'd even let out a small yelp, opening his eyes quickly.  
“That's cold, warn me next time!”  
He'd used his dad voice somehow, which had surprised Suga but brought one of those grins on his face as he held back a few chuckles.

“Glad to know you want a next time before even trying.”  
That said the invasive finger was back in between his leg, the lube this time a little warmer. It was uncomfortable, he didn't recall ever being touched there, and it was just plain odd so far. Still Suga was incredibly patient with him, once more leaning down on him to give him small kisses, peppering his face with them. Gentle kisses, on his (slightly bruised) lips, along his jaw, on the tip of his nose, on his closed eyelids. Nice and reassuring.

He could feel Suga was also desperately seeking more action, yet he didn't complain whatsoever; He just seemed focused on making Daichi relax and feel nice about it all. His finger was not in yet, just stroking the skin around the entrance gently. This was when the bigger man realised that his previous experience made him all the more aware of how much preparation was needed, and he could only appreciate it- despite how slow it was.  
Which was when Daichi realised he was really looking forward to having a long, foreign object up his butt, as long as it belonged to Suga. He didn't know if it was because he was feeling really horny and kind of good about that finger slowly but surely nestling itself inside him, or just because he was smitten with the guy, but there was the fact.

It wasn't as uncomfortable as he'd expected now he relaxed a little. Strange maybe, but kind of pleasant. And Suga was wearing this sort of smirk where he looked very pleased with himself, wiggling his finger inside his butt while his other hand was still stroking him. It was nice to see him enjoy himself so much simply by getting Daichi off; And Daichi himself knew the feeling very well.

Somehow the odd feeling had turned into a very pleasant feeling all over, even as his lover did things he was pretty sure the orifice wasn't meant for, such as adding fingers and spreading them inside him like that. All the small words of encouragement helped along; Daichi hadn't expected Suga to show his strength in bed as well, but he did appreciate how dependable he was. He felt perfectly at ease with him now, despite all his previous apprehensions. He never expected that letting go of his captain duty and general leader demeanour would be so complicated to achieve, but neither did he expect to love it so much. Being completely vulnerable and at the mercy of his boyfriend like this got him off much more than he'd ever imagined.

Said boyfriend took a minute to reluctantly pull himself away from him, reaching to grab a condom and sliding it on before making sure to add lube on top- generously, just in case, which Daichi appreciated.

Something much bigger was coming now; Daichi had absolutely no objections to it of course, but putting things in a new perspective- one where Suga was towering over him with his penis pressed against him like that-, he definitely would say Suga was well hung. He'd never noticed before now. It was funny how things seemed bigger from up close.

The man over him looked like he was a bit of hardship holding back, looking at him with inquisitive eyes. Now was his cue to say he was ready right? It wouldn't be a lie either. If Suga took any longer he felt he might even start demanding he just pushed in already. Daichi's leg curled around Suga, giving a small nudge to his butt, earning him a surprised look from the other man. Who didn't lose much time any more, giving him a loving smile before gently, slowly but surely nudging himself inside of him.

It was awkward at first, this whole new feeling. But it was very nice, like feeling complete and connected to the other and his thoughts were incredibly cheesy. And soon were replaced by a new type of pleasure he didn't know of but was really liking so far. Suga was close to him, his chest slick with sweat, rubbing against his own. His lips kept on finding his, for long breath taking kisses, only cut off long enough to let them both moan and gasp as the man's hips slowly moved in between his legs. 

His own erection was having all the friction it needed against the skin of the smaller man's stomach, making everything all the nicer; he had no idea he could last so long. He simply let himself go completely, wrapping his arms around the smaller frame on top of him and shifting a little to try and make the other go just a little deeper, or faster, or whatever it'd take to finally get him over the edge.

Suga seemed receptive to his silent pleas, pushing himself closer, deeper, faster, his breath becoming more and more uneven as he put in a bigger effort into it all. Daichi couldn't think at all anymore, simply feeling, writhing under the other man, letting all those incredibly embarrassing noises escape his lips freely, his fingers digging in the pale skin of his boyfriend's back. 

Suddenly the feelings intensified, taking a sharp turn into incredible pleasure, his voice making an odd shift as well, going a pitch higher before he came undone; After his back arched and his whole body tensed, he relaxed again, his muscles twitching from the very nice exhaustion that came with an orgasm. 

He couldn't quite rest though, as Suga was still going; it was amazing the sight he had from under him like that, seeing his flushed face filled with pleasure, feeling a few drops of sweat falling off his body onto his own, and the way his body moved against his. It probably was one of the nicest things he'd ever seen, but again those were odd cheesy thoughts. 

Still from this point of view Suga looked incredibly strong and beautiful. Even as his face contorted in an odd expression, his name falling off his lips as the other stilted, twitching a little as he came. It was when he caught him in his arms, when the other slumped on top of him in exhaustion, that Daichi felt he reclaimed his role as the one in charge.

They just laid there for a small moment, Suga shifting a bit to remove himself from inside of Daichi (which left an odd sensation again- everything was made of odd sensations today it seemed), throwing the condom lazily in the bin placed conveniently close to the bed. After a few more minutes of regaining his breath and nuzzling him, his boyfriend eventually reached lazily to grab some tissues to clean the both of them up a tiny bit, removing at least the sticky white substance that had come out of Daichi. Which brought another small blush to his face, which was a bit silly given they were currently naked and cuddling, which was embarrassing enough in itself.

Suga seemed content with his cleaning before going back to nuzzling him, which brought a small smile to Daichi's lips.

“What happened to mister strong dominant man? Are you sure you want to be the little spoon now after all this?”

Suga smacked his chest playfully- yet still hard enough for the spot to redden slightly.

“Shut up and hug me will you?”

“Only if you promise to do that again next time.”

That caught his boyfriend's attention, who raised his head to look at him curiously now, apparently all traces of tiredness gone. It didn't take long for the slightly confused face to turn into a confident grin.

"How about doing it now?"


End file.
